1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a reservoir cap of a vehicle master cylinder, and more particularly to an attachment of a caution plate to a reservoir cap of a motorbicycle master cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, it is required for motorbicycle master cylinders that a caution plate (directions or the like are mentioned thereupon) must be both securely and ordinarly attached to a reservoir cap in order not to be detachable therefrom, and yet to be orderly positioned thereat as is fine as seen from the outside thereof.
One conventional method for attaching the caution plate to the reservoir cap shows that a caution plate made of a metal material is adhered to a reservoir cap made of a harder plastics material by means of an adhesive. In this method, the caution plate might be detached from the reservoir cap when the adhesive is dissolved due to leakage of the braking fluid in the reservoir.
Another conventional method for attaching the caution metal plate to the reservoir cap made of a harder plastics material shows that two materials (metal and plastics) are formed in one piece at once. In this method, however, due to the different coefficients of expansion between the two materials of metal and plastics, the caution plate might also be detached from the reservoir cap.